Red Queen (Earth-90089)
Lexi Ravenne (or Red Queen) is the daughter of Mister X, older sister of Raven Queen and Sonic Boom, and former lover of Jacob Stryker. Biography Lexi is the child of scientist Carol Frost and mutant-hunter Jacob Ravenne. At some point, her father found out his children were mutants. Unlike her husband, Carol had her boundaries with mutants (especially if their her own kids). Once Jacob captured and turned them into Stryker, Carol refused to experiment on them. This cause Stryker to doubt her loyalty and shoot her. Viola, Lexi, and Boomer managed to escape and free a 1/3 of mutants. Unfortunately, her mother bled to death and Jacob hunt them for decades. Orphaned, the three siblings were separated and later adopted. Lexi grew up in Lansing, Michigan where she was spoiled rotten. Her parents were afraid of her because of her powers. Eventually, she got "bored of them" and decided it was time to move on. She ran away to New York and started living in the attic of Hellfire Club. One day, while walking across the stret, Lexi caught sight of a little boy being mugged by some gangsters. She left her post to defend him. This results in the gangsters chasing the children. After Lexi manages to hide them in the attic, the boy explained he was a mutant. When asked what his name was, he said his adopted parents called him Boomer Jones, but his real last name is Ravenne. At that point, the two children learned they were somehow related. Until they knew for sure how, they agreed to call each other brother and sister. Since then they've stuck together, living life as thieves and performers in Hellfire Club. Power & Abilities *'Super Intelligence' - Lexi possesses the brains of a high IQ genius. But she prefers to use her intellect for the streets. Most of the time, Lexi uses her knowledge for illegal acts such as thievery. *'Eye Manipulation' - Lexi can manipulate the sight of who she makes eye contact with. *'Enhanced Stamina' - Lexi's stamina is higher than the average human's. This gives her athletic, gymnastic-like movements. Including running up and down walls. *'Super Senses' - Lexi can sense danger from miles away. This includes in distance and time. *'Fast Learning' - Lexi can easily learn any form of skill. Say if someone is teaching her to cook apple pie, Lexi can look at the recipe for 3 seconds yet know it all the way through. These forms of skills include weapons, martial arts, trickery, engineering, and hacking. **'Spell Book' - Lexi's spell book contains chants, cures, and hexes kept secret for over thousands of years. She found it inside the attic of Hellfire Club. **'Weaponry' - Lexi has weapons such as knives, guns, bow & arrow, ball-chain, and double axes. *'Changeable Hair' - Like her sister, Lexi can change her hair color. Like real birds, they change their hair (feathers). *'Cosmic Fog Transportation' - Lexi can transport herself and disappear, leaving behind a cosmic fog in her place. This fog I Lexi, and as long as it's in the air, she can't be hurt. But Lexi can hurt other by morphing in a cosmic fog entity. For example, she can choke someone but if another tries to shoot her, the bullet will go through Lexi, hitting her choking victim instead. Weaknesses *'Containment Units' - When in containment units as cosmic fog, Lexi is unable to escape or change back into a human. Relationship Allies *Sonic Boom - Brother, Rescuee *Viola Ravenne - Sister, Rival *Brotherhood of Evil **Jacob Stryker **Magneto Gallery Red Queen Form 5108169939 d3130d5fc8 o.jpg Kızıl-Saç-Bakımı-Nasıl-Yapılır-758x380.jpg 383bb22b091cabe332edb5a08f6519c1.jpg File:Pretty_pastel_hair_colors_ideas_Barbara_Palvin.jpg File:Mrs._Perfect.png File:ImagesINYCP6EM.jpg|Lexi in the backstage of Hellfire Club File:Meet_The_Red_Queen.jpg File:C9eb81acfd15638636043a69ac24c0ee.jpg File:X-men.jpg File:6ac05cd0-ff27-0131-0752-0eae5eefacd9.gif Ordinary Form 354fbf2045d6a8d183f1ef2dcea5646b.jpg File:1Dfj4U9.gif File:1378378506_barbara-palvin_facebk.jpg File:Giclee-Canvas-Prints-Stretched-font-b-Framed-b-font-Fine-Art-Artwork-For-Wall-Decor-Model.jpg File:EA3.jpg File:Barbara_palvin_png_by_merrogers-d9hjdut.png File:Barbara-palvin-s800x1021-432876.jpg File:Barbara-Palvin-Loreal-Paris-Red-Party-2016.jpg File:Tumblr_lr5851Whbz1qbmqg2o1_500.jpg File:270C9FAD00000578-3014775-image-a-103_1427467940748.jpg|Lexi sneaking into the Hellfire Club entrance File:Picture_client_format_7_e7c43d.jpg File:49985b89a7c67ed9551b50d3b6400133.jpg File:528eddc73fbd9593c990ba5485429eed.jpg|Lexi turning into cosmic fog Young 201303210448421644.jpg bf72ccae420b62d5f6bb87a1158df395.jpg HSJSHKA.jpg|"Wait! Ravenne?.... That's my last name, too." Little_Queen.png|Lexi watching Boomer getting mugged. Category:Villains Category:Villains of Earth-90089 Category:Female Characters Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants members Category:Living Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Thieves Category:Hellfire Club Category:American Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Agility Category:Super Stamina Category:Ravennes Category:Super Smart Category:Dating Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Weapons Experts Category:Staff Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Super Senses Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Gas Form Category:Marvellous Studios Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-90089) Category:Flare Warden